<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go To the Garden. by ImJustFandomTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581356">Let's Go To the Garden.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash'>ImJustFandomTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield &amp; Co. [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, satyr au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seem to have a fascination with my ears…not that I am complaining.”</p><p>You smiled a little, replying as you watched his eyes close. </p><p>“They’re very soft…and adorable! I love touching them.”</p><p>Thorin’s nose went red, and Thorin cleared his throat a bit. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield &amp; Co. [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go To the Garden.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Satyr! Thorin so much hehe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spring air was sweet with the smell of bloomed honeysuckles, the sun shining brightly in the forest. Though the sun was bright and hot, there was a cool breeze that ran through the trees, rustling their leaves and making the birds sing with praise. </p><p>You sighed, wiping the sweat from your brow as you paused your task of weeding your garden, sprinkling a spice that would keep critters and bugs away from your plants. </p><p>A sigh came from beside you, and you turned to see Thorin staring down at the strawberries. You smiled and asked him, beginning to tend to the potatoes. </p><p>“If you would like to have you, you can go ahead and pick one. Just don’t eat them all.”</p><p>Thorin nodded and plucked one, taking a big bite, and he hummed deeply, turning to you. </p><p>“You have done very well with your garden.”</p><p>You beamed with pride and replied. </p><p>“Thank you so much. I appreciate that. I take much pride in my garden.”</p><p>Smiling at Thorin, you looked back down, and Thorin couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. His tail flicked a bit, ears swiveling, and he looked back down at the strawberries in his basket. </p><p>Standing up, you brushed your skirt off and looked up at the sky. It was an extremely clear day, one that you were happy for, and you wiped your brow. </p><p>“I think this calls for a break.”</p><p>Thorin nodded, standing carefully, and you walked with him back into the house. Reaching for some of your lemons, you cut some open and began to juice them. As you began to make lemonade, Thorin pumped some water into a rag and draped the cold material over the back of his neck. It was a fairly hot day, and Thorin was feeling particularly hot. Stamping his feet a bit, you looked at him and asked Thorin.</p><p>“Are you alright? You look really hot.”</p><p>Thorin flushed a bit, admitting.</p><p>“I am feeling a bit cooked.”</p><p>You giggled, making Thorin smile softly, and you reached over the counter to scratch at his ear gently. Thorin purred a bit, leaning into your fingers. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll be cooled down soon in no time.”</p><p>You rubbed his ear a bit, and Thorin’s tail went wild, a large smile on his face as he began to tap his hooves against the ground. You giggled before pulling away, and Thorin immediately missed your touch. As you finished the lemonade, you poured him a glass, and Thorin eagerly drank at the liquid. It cooled him down significantly, but the rag on his neck had already grown hot. </p><p>“I bet your hair is why you’re feeling so hot. Here, let me put it up for you.”</p><p>Thorin flushed when you walked behind him, gently running your fingers through his hair, and his head tipped back a bit in delight. You had such a soft touch, and it made Thorin so excited and eager for your touches. </p><p>As you played with his hair, gently running your fingers through it and put it up for him, Thorin’s tail was flicking, hitting your inner thigh repeatedly, and you couldn’t help but smile widely. </p><p>Once his hair was up, you grabbed the rag from him and wrung out the warm water, putting it beneath cold water and placing it around his shoulders again. Thorin hummed in appreciation, and you gently rubbed at his ear again. </p><p>“You seem to have a fascination with my ears…not that I am complaining.”</p><p>You smiled a little, replying as you watched his eyes close. </p><p>“They’re very soft…and adorable! I love touching them.”</p><p>Thorin’s nose went red, and Thorin cleared his throat a bit. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You smiled more before gently knocking your head against his. Immediately, Thorin’s eyes flung open, feeling his tail go erratic, and he pressed his head against yours, knocking back into yours. You laughed lightly, and Thorin asked you in that deep tone of his. </p><p>“Do you know what you just did?”</p><p>You blink and asked him softly.</p><p>“Did I just challenge you to a fight?”</p><p>Thorin laughed lowly, nuzzling you softly. </p><p>“No, only other males will show such displays when wishing to court one of the females.”</p><p>Thorin smiled softer. </p><p>“It’s a sign of affection to do what you just did.”</p><p>You flushed with heat, and you apologized softly, pulling your head back. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry-”</p><p>Thorin grabbed you by your cheeks, making you freeze, and he slowly brought your forehead back to his. Pressing his forehead against yours, he nuzzled you softly. </p><p>“Don’t apologize…it is a pleasant surprise.”</p><p>“I didn’t know about that, honest.”</p><p>Thorin chuckled and slowly opened his eyes, gazing at you so softly. </p><p>“It is alright…I welcome it.”</p><p>You smiled at him before getting an idea. </p><p>“Alright, then what about what this means?”</p><p>You pressed your head against his, and immediately Thorin smirked and pressed his forehead against yours much more firmly, making you laugh and brace your feet on the floor. </p><p>“Now that is a challenge…and one that you will lose!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>